In the past, polysilane materials drew an attention due to their unique chemical and optical properties. They were expected to find use as conductive materials, photo-conductive materials and non-linear optical materials, but have not been developed to a sufficient level to find a commercial application. One of the reasons is that polysilane and other organic silicon polymers having a basic skeleton of Si-Si bonds are often synthesized by Wurtz reaction of chlorosilanes with alkali metals such as metallic sodium under conditions that would cause ionic by-products to form. Incomplete removal of such impurities restricts the use of organic silicon polymers in the electronic material application.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a method for purifying an organic silicon polymer by removing metal impurities from the organic silicon polymer through simple steps to a sufficient level for use as electronic material without detracting from the polymer's own properties.